


Prison Bitch

by Inactive_Account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex with a Baton, Shouta, Spitroasting, Underage - Adult/Minor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Shiro throws a nine-year old Keith into a jail cell.Keith didn't expect that Lance and Shiro would want to play games with him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Get in there, bitch.”

Keith stumbled, as Shiro shoved him inside. The cell was surrounded by bars on three sides, with only a brick wall on one side that contained a tiny barred window to high to see outside, and the bed was simply an old mattress on the floor beside a toilet. There was no privacy, but – spending so many days on the streets – Keith was soon used to every action and word being public to any passing person. Still, he hated the claustrophobic sensation.

He spotted Lance in the cell beside him. Lance was another homeless person, but much older than Keith and around thirty in age, and – even from the distance – Keith caught the stench of alcohol and sweat over him, as he lay curled on his mattress only a few inches from the bars between the two cells. There were no cameras in the cells. Keith looked around and saw an old desk by the staircase that led up to the ground floor, and he could hear footsteps above that caused dust and debris to fall from the ceiling with every step. He shuddered.

In such a small town the holding cells were usually just for local drunks and maybe the odd runaway child, and Keith – only nine – had never run away before to know what to expect, but he knew that is this was a ‘jail’ that he would never survive prison. He pulled his red jacket tighter about him, as warm breaths appeared on cold air, and Shiro laughed from the cell door with arms folded over his uniformed chest. Shiro licked at his lips and said:

“Your daddy’s going to beat your ass for getting arrested.”

Lance chuckled from the cell beside him. Keith winced and drew in a staggered breath, as he choked on the air and fought back tears, and his heart started to race rapidly in his chest as his vision started to slowly go blurred through sheer panic. Shiro blocked his only exit. The bars felt like they were closing in on him, but worst was the inevitable beating that would come his way, enough to mark his flesh and scar his skin, and Keith hated that pain.

Shiro unhooked his baton from his belt, only to twirl it around in circles. It looked menacing, but Keith knew Shiro well enough from his many visits to the shack in the desert, and he knew Shiro would never harm him and only help him, but still that panic lingered. He grew light-headed and weak, swaying where he stood, and the lack of sleep and food and water from the past few days started to take its toll. He could only watch as Shiro stepped inside the cell and locked the door behind him, dropping his keys into his pocket with a chuckle.

“I don’t _have_ to tell him I arrested you,” said Shiro.

“You don’t?” Keith muttered.

“No, I can tell him that you got lost and I found you.” Shiro grabbed at his private parts. “I can make it so that he’s not angry at you, and you can go home and not be scared and everything will be okay, but . . . you have to do something good for us, okay?”

Shiro was acting strangely. He pushed his hand against his private parts, which now looked weird and made a tent in his trousers, and it looked lumpy and hard and Shiro flushed red and let out low moans, as if he liked touching his parts in that way. Lance crawled closer to the bars, where he looked Keith over with dilated eyes and a strange smile, and Shiro – with a streak of grey, forty-four and with a few lines on his face – looked even older as he lowered his head and shadows were cast over his features. They started to scare him.

“What do I have to do?” Keith asked.

Shiro knelt down and placed his baton on the ground. He reached out to stroke Keith’s cheek, which felt nice under his callused fingertips, and he smiled in a way most grown-ups never smiled around Keith, as he gently removed Keith’s jacket and folded it onto the floor. Keith worried it would make his jacket dirty, just as he worried that he would start to feel cold, but Shiro didn’t seem worried at all and only guided his t-shirt over his head.

“You just have to make us feel good, bitch.”

“Do you know how to do that, kiddo?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his heads. He stood with goosebumps over his body, as a cold terror washed over him, and his little nipples stood erect in the freezing cold cell, while Lance unbuckled his pants in the other cell and revealed a straining erection. Keith turned bright red, as he opened his mouth wide to see his first ever erect cock. It was a good six inches long and nestled in a thatch of thick brown curls, while the balls underneath hung heavy and low, so thick and large that Keith wondered whether his would look that way when he grew up.

A strange tingly sensation overcame his privates, which were luckily still hidden from sight, but Lance moved his mattress close to the bars and knelt on it, while pressing his erection through the bars for Keith to get a better look. The red tip was leaking a clear liquid, not like pee and yet still wet and funny, and a thick vein throbbed on the underside in time with Lance’s heartbeat, as he thrust forward – still fully clothed – and hummed.

Shiro worked off his shoes and socks, while the door opened at the stairwell, and – with slow steps – a fat man named ‘Hunk’ came inside with a video camera, which he took the side of the cell opposite Lance and filmed Keith being undressed without a word. He had a hard cock, too, which he unleashed to stroke with slow movements, while the camera continued to film with a familiar flicking red light. Shiro finally moved to Keith’s trousers and underwear, which he yanked down and forced off Keith’s legs with a laugh, as Keith muttered:

“I’m not supposed to show my pee-pee to strangers.”

“We’re not strangers, stupid,” spat Lance. “I’m Lance and you know Shiro, as he’s your dad’s best friend, right? You want him to tell your dad you’ve been bad? Well, okay. . . I guess it’ll be your ass that’s spanked red. If that’s what you want –”

“No, no! I can be good! I’ll be good! What do I do now?”

“Now, you come here and suck my cock, bitch.”

Keith glanced back to the camera. It was filming him naked and making him scared, but he crawled over to Lance and looked instead at the head of his cock, and he furrowed his brow in confusion to work out why Lance wanted him to suck it, but . . . Lance _wanted_ him. It felt good to be wanted and Keith smiled on all fours, as he stuck out his tongue and licked at that slit that leaked all the more. Lance groaned and shot his hands through the bars.

Two hands buried themselves into black hair, as they tugged Keith closer, and clearly they wanted more licks and kisses, so Keith started to suckle at the side of the cock and lick long lines along the vein. It was sometimes rub against the side of his face, leaving smears of pre-come, and he would smile to take the head in his mouth and rub his tongue around it, flicking rapidly in a way that had Lance panting ever harder and bucking into him, as he held so tight onto his hair that pain seared through his scalp. Lance mewled out:

“Fuck, such a good come-slut.”

Hunk chuckled, as Keith slowly worked his mouth down to the hilt. The head of the cock pushed against the back of his throat, as his throat contracted and milked the cock for all it was worth, and – with low moans, as he started to enjoy the sensations – Keith marvelled at how the outside of the cock was so soft like velvet while the inside was hard as a rod. The pubic hairs tickled his nose, while a rich and heady smell emanated from the cock, and he wondered if the slurping noises he made put Lance off. Lance cried out:

“Ah. _Ah_! He – He – H-He has no gag reflex!”

“That’ll come in useful later,” observed Hunk. “He’s such a whore.”

Keith continued to suck, even as he heard something click behind him. He tried to look around, only to see Shiro with cock out and a small plastic tube in hand, which he used to squirt liquid over his fingers and onto his hand. Lance leaked pre-come at an astounding rate, before he grunted and slapped Keith’s head . . . _‘slow down, you little cunt, else I’ll come’_. . . Keith obeyed, desperate to make Lance like him and want him.

A hand stroked down his back. Shiro let out a long groan and parted his buttocks, so that cool air struck his hole and made him feel weird, and soon his wet fingers – slick with sweet smelling lubrication – teased his hole until it winked back. Keith sighed and bucked back, as saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and onto the floor between the cell bars. It felt good, but soon it felt even better as a long finger slid inside him . . . _‘relax, bitch, and push out like you need to take a dump’_. . . Keith pushed back against the invading digit.

It slid in further, slowly following the natural curves and ridges of his body, until – as it struck a special spot inside him – a wave of absolute pleasure coursed through him and his boy cock jumped to life and turned hard, as overwhelming sensations washed over him. He cried. He moaned. He sucked ever harder. Lance appeared to enjoy his pleasure, watching him writhe while impaled on Shiro’s fingers, as he soon growled out loud:

“Holy fuck! I – I – I’m coming!”

Lance yanked his head back and came over him. The ropes after ropes of come struck his cheeks and lips, as they dripped down and he licked a drop for a taste, and – with a wince – he realised it was salty and it looked white as splatters fell onto the floor. It wasn’t pee, so it must have been ‘come’, and Keith smiled to see Lance looked so happy! He was smiling and panting for breath, while his brown skin was flushed red. He looked _really_ happy.

Shiro slid another finger inside Keith. It was Hunk’s time to come, as Shiro stood to one side and ropes of come fell warm over Keith’s back in a strange sensation, like someone sprayed him with warm water from a water-gun, and – as he tried to turn around – Shiro started to scissors his fingers and stretch him wide, while Hunk continued to film. Keith mewled and his hair grew wet with sweat, as locks of black hair stuck to his skin. He ground back against the hand and gripped the bars for support, as he arched his back and ground harder.

“M-More,” begged Keith. “I want more, Sir.”

Lance laughed, already getting half-hard again. Shiro slid in another finger, but this time it stung a little and tears pricked the corners of Keith’s wide and big eyes, and yet his pupils dilated and he collapsed onto his forearms with sheer pleasure. Come dripped down his cheeks and buttocks and back, while Shiro added another finger and Keith gripped hard with his inner walls, while thrusting back and panting for breath, until – unable to endure any more – Shiro removed his hand. Keith started to weep, desperate for more. _He needed more_.

“Please, please, please!” Keith begged. “Don’t stop! Please!”

“Stand up against the bars, you fucking slut.”

Keith obeyed.

He gripped hard onto the cell bars, while Shiro slicked his baton with lubrication. Lance knelt down as low as possible, as he took that boy-cock into his mouth, and – screaming out with pleasure – Keith threw back his head and gripped the bars until his knuckles turned white. He bucked into that mouth, desperate for more suction and pleasure, until he was a mewling mess and on the verge of blacking out. He didn’t notice as a baton was slid inside him.

It filled him whole and wide. It was cold and uncomfortable, but it made him feel wanted and used and grown-up, and his cock was starting to throb and tingle with pleasure, while that baton thrust in and out . . . _in and out, in and out_. . . Keith choked back on his saliva, as drool ran down his mouth and Lance was able to take the tiny cock _and_ tiny balls into his mouth, and Shiro angled the baton for his prostate. The camera rolled. Keith turned his head around and looked to the camera with blown pupils and red face, as he licked at plump lips.

“Say you’re a fucking cum-bucket,” commanded Hunk.

“I’m a fucking cum-bucket, Sir,” said Keith.

“Say you want hard cocks pounding your fuck-hole.”

“I want big and hard cocks pounding m-my fuck-hole, please . . . please . . .”

Shiro fucked him in earnest with the baton. Lance sucked harder and harder, until Keith grew light-headed and dizzy with pleasure, as he choked on his saliva and finally allowed his pleasure to overwhelm him to the point of ecstasy. _He came_. The dry-orgasm wrenched through every nerve in his body, sending him to heaven, as he arched his back and pressed so hard into the bars that they left red marks on his skin, and soon . . . as he came down from his high . . . the beautiful afterglow caused him to fall limp backwards. Shiro caught him.

“You’re not done yet, you fucking cock-tease.”

Keith was moved around like a broken rag-doll. He was positioned with two legs through the bars, spread so wide that the strain ached and his muscles were sore, and his head was pushed down until forehead touched the dirty floor. Lance slid the baton out of his hole and tossed it back to Shiro, as Shiro handcuffed his hands behind his back. Keith – spread wide, hands cuffed behind – gasped and groaned and verged on the point of sleep.

He was half-zoned out when Lance – hard again – slid in balls deep. Keith murmured in contentment, happy to make someone else happy, until the balls slapped hard against his buttocks and the cock made little squirts and squelches as it worked out some of the lubrication, and the sweat . . . _sweat, come, lube . . ._ made his thighs soaking wet. The rhythmic thrusting struck his prostate until he grew hard again, while Shiro came to stand before him and pushed the head of his cock to Keith’s lips and slapped his cheek.

“Suck me, you little shit. Fuck!”

Keith opened his mouth and allowed inside the grown cock. It was a lot wider than Lance’s, enough that his jaw ached and he struggled to breathe, but he liked the taste a lot better and it distracted him enough to ignore any aches and pains. Shiro was the only one yet to come; the cells were surrounded with sounds of slurps and slaps and squelches, as Lance fucked him hard and _so_ hard that his body rocked against that cock and every moan vibrated around that long length, and Shiro . . . _so close, already on the brink_. . . roared out his climax.

He pulled out to squirt his come over Keith’s face and neck, yanking him up by his hair, and – as a spurt of come struck his eye – Keith started to cry and made to wipe the come from his eye and off his face. Shiro slapped him again, only to spurt out further come and stopped Keith from wiping it away. It started to dry in other places, where it flaked and itched, and the wet parts marked Keith as belonging to them. He was wanted by them.

“Leave it,” commanded Shiro. “I want you covered in cum, bitch.”

Lance soon came in turn. It filled Keith’s insides and started to burst out from his hole, leaking out as Lance pulled out of him, and a few ropes of come hit the back of his legs before Lance collapsed onto his mattress and rolled onto his back. Keith panted for breath, thoroughly fucked and coated in come, as he let Shiro drag him by his handcuffs over to the mattress and flung him down with a great deal of force. It left him breathless, as he sprawled out used and abused with a goofy smile, as come seeped out of his hole onto the mattress.

“I think you earned another night here,” chirped Shiro. “You know public exhibition is a crime, right? Don’t worry. I’ll bring you down some dinner, bitch, and you have Lance here to occupy you, while Hunk probably wouldn’t mind a go. If you _keep_ acting so lewdly, we might have to see if your Daddy will let you stay down here. Would you like that?”

“Will I get to feel good some more?” Keith asked.

“Yeah,” promised Shiro. “You’ll get to fuck any guy in the cell next to yours, like a good little prison bitch, and you’ll finally have a purpose and some worth. Everyone will want to be in the cell next to yours. We’ll even film you and fuck you, too.”

Keith crawled back against the wall, as he caught his breath. He knew his nipples were hard and wanted to see how they would feel like to play with, but his hands were trapped behind his back with the handcuffs, and so – with cock hard and balls aching – he writhed instead and spread his legs as wide as they would part. Keith even lifted his hips and rocked against the cool air, as he licked at his lips and rolled his head with long murmurs, until he gasped:

“I want to be a prison bitch.”

Shiro laughed, already erect and already waiting for more . . .  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one-shot "Banged Up".
> 
> At the risk of losing the comments, I've decided to merge the two into one story.
> 
> I feel it works better than as a series, in this case.

**Banged Up**

_‘_ _Look, you can’t keep him forever.’_

The voice sounded low and rough. Keith turned his head towards the door, where – just inside the stairwell – he saw the back of a policeman dressed in full uniform, along with a baton that was still wet at the wide tip from lubrication. The other man sounded like Iverson, who kept pushing forward every so often, knocking Shiro back a step and drawing aggressive growls from chapped lips, and Shiro would shove him hard out of eyesight. Keith shuddered, still naked and covered in come from his first ever fuck-session, as Shiro spat out:

_‘How did you even find out he was here?’_

_‘Matt told me,’_ chirped Iverson.

Keith smiled. Matt was the nice policeman who never touched him, but instead moved him into a different cell and gave him lots of food, and promised no one would fuck him again, but Keith frowned and cried and refused to eat . . .  _‘it was nice when they fucked me, and if you send me home then I’ll be all alone and I’ll be hungry’_. . . a few hours later Shiro dragged Keith half-asleep into Lance’s cell, where he was gently finger-fucked until he slept.

He would still have been asleep, except Iverson and Shiro were so loud! Keith rubbed at his eyes and squirmed, as two long fingers stretched and spread him from inside, while the amount of lubrication brought small squelches of sound. The tip of Lance’s finger would brush against his prostate, forcing his tiny boy-cock into an erect state. Keith cried out. He clawed at the dirty mattress and rolled onto his back, as he spread his legs as wide as they would go, and arched his back with lips parted and breaths panted. It was  _good_.

No one fucked him since Lance. It was as if they wanted to keep him on edge, as they constantly fingered him and teased him and licked at him, and now – as he writhed and broke into a heavy sweat – Lance picked up a computer tablet from between the bars. The screen was left by Shiro some time ago, complete with its white case that enabled Lance to prop it on Keith’s heaving chest and turn the screen on with a large grin. It moved as Keith breathed, while a video flickered into sight and revealed a homemade video.

Keith saw himself on all fours, as Lance pounded inside him . . . he saw Shiro’s dick sliding in and out of his mouth, while come dripped from his skin . . . he saw Hunk’s hand on his cock, as he pumped his length in time to Lance’s thrusts.  _It was fucking hot_. Keith felt Lance curl his finger right as Keith came on the video; Keith cried out a high-pitched and childlike sound, while his anal walls contracted around those invading digits. The video looped.

_‘Fuck,’ Shiro swore. ‘Okay, look –’_

_‘No,_ you _look, Shiro,’ spat Iverson. ‘It’s only been a day, which means you’ve probably not had all that much fun with him yet, right? I bet he’s still innocent and virginal. He’s only taken a cock or two at most? Well, you can keep him. Let’s call it a hundred a night? I also want a go at his hole, maybe see how many he can take in on go. That’s my final offer.’_

 _‘You know technically he’s breaking laws, right? I can keep him in here forever. Hell, maybe I throw_ your _ass in jail, too, and that way you can fuck him over and over between the bars while we take turns in between. It’ll be free for me, then, and I get you both.’_

_‘You wouldn’t dare. I’m his teacher and he goes to my boarding –’_

_‘Threatening a police officer? You’re under arrest.’_

The sounds of a scuffle commenced. Keith vaguely heard Matt call out to be careful, as he couldn’t cover up too many disappearing people, and Shiro laughed as he dragged Iverson in handcuffs down the stairwell. Iverson had his hands behind his back, while he was thrown into Lance’s cell, and – looking over the rim of the screen – Keith saw he was rock-hard and tenting his trousers. He was just as horny as Keith! Keith giggled and licked his lips.

Iverson was old . . . around seventy . . . a part of Keith wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone young, like Allura or Pidge, but he was so  _desperate_  to be filled up, and Lance had spent hours finger-fucking him only to never quite add that third finger. He traced every inner ridge, while slowly tweaking up the volume on the video. . .  _‘I’m a fucking cum-bucket’, laughs, ‘uh-ah-oh-a-a-ah’_. . . Keith flushed a deeper shade of red. The voice was barely recognisable and he couldn’t believe they made him say such naughty words . . .

He was so small on the video. The nine-year old frame was no match for middle-aged men, while his pale skin was streaked with come, and Keith swallowed hard to see how his cheeks hollowed around those massive cocks, while sometimes strings of come and saliva would string from the head to his lips. He clenched hard around Lance with a moan and locked eyes with Iverson, as he patted a spot beside him on the floor. Iverson’s eyes dilated.

“We’re watching my video,” mewled Keith.

Iverson stripped quickly and with licked his lips. There were a great many scars on his brown skin, while his stomach was distended with the weight of an older person, and his skin was flabby in places where he evidently lost some substantial weight. He was like the ‘dirty old men’ Lance warned him about, and it made him feel  _wanted_. . .  _needed_. . .  _desired_. . . this was a man that wanted him and only him, while no one else alive could fulfil that need. In return, Lance and Iverson would fill him up and make him come.

Keith sighed with pleasure, as Iverson lay beside him on the mattress. He closed his eyes and let out a long groan as Lance bent down to suckle as his nipple . . . he barely noticed as Iverson racked up the volume of the tablet, until he heard continuous screams of  _‘now, harder, faster, fuck’_. The nipple on his chest was still flat and soft, but the pressure of firm lips soon brought it firm and hard and made it stand up pretty far from his skin.

“Come lick these titties,” ordered Lance.

“The kid likes this?”

“It’s his sweet spot. It makes him moan like a bitch in heat.”

Keith screamed out, as his back arched and he grasped Lance’s hair hard. A set of teeth were tugging and pulling at the teat, while a tongue flicked the slit with fast and continuous motions, and those lips teased at his areola. The pleasure coursed through him, as Lance gave little slurps and would pull away to blow cool air over the tip, and he struggled to pull Lance close enough to get even more pleasure, as he screamed out in ecstasy.

He spread his legs wider. Lance pounded his fingers in hard and fast, while Iverson moaned and leaned down to suckle at his other nipple, until he was grasping two heads close to his chest while Shiro stood behind the bars and filmed with a low laugh. Iverson took to biting and pulling the teat between his teeth, so small shots of pain seared through every nerve and merged with the pleasure, only increasing when he would lathe the skin with a rough tongue, and soon tears streamed down Keith’s cheeks as he choked for breath.  _It was too good_.

“Fuck me, please,” begged Keith. “I want to be your cum-slut!”

“Oh, you’ll get a hell of a fucking, alright,” spat Lance.

Lance slid between Keith’s legs. He knocked the tablet over to the side . . .  _‘you fucking cock-tease_ ’ . . . the screen flashed with a close-up of Keith’s wide and gaping hole, with the rim swollen over the end of the baton, and Keith – drawing in a deep breath – cried out as Lance thrust his six-inch cock deep inside his waiting hole. It was as if he thrust in time to the baton, while his mouth suckled with perfect pressure over his sensitive nipple.

Iverson laughed, even as Shiro knelt down inside the other cell. Shiro aimed the camera to get a good image of that rock-hard cock slamming inside Keith, while Iverson growled around the nipple surrounded with bite-marks, and soon he was sliding his fingers inside Keith, where Lance swore and nearly came from the extra sensation. He was teasing Lance’s cock while also stretching wider Keith’s hole, and his tongue would lathe long licks over Keith’s nipple, much like a dog or a cat and with little eroticism and yet great affection.

Another finger was added . . . another . . . on the screen, Keith was on all fours and being pounded hard by Lance who bore a devilish expression, and seeing him so used and abused turned him on beyond he could express. Iverson managed to work inside four fingers, while squirting lubrication over his huge member, and – laughing loud in Keith’s ear – he struggled to get in alongside Lance, while both men tweaked and pinched and flicked his nipples with their fingers, until Keith could barely think. The world turned white with arousal.

Iverson was flush against Lance, as he slid his member deep inside. Keith was stretched to breaking point, as the sensations stole his breath away, and – as Iverson slid until balls slapped against his thighs – both men froze deep inside him. They panted for breath, each one feeling each other even as Keith clenched around them. There was a faint sting. It brought fresh tears to dilated eyes, as a heavy sweat broke over him, and he squeezed tight.

“Ah,” cried Keith. “It’s too much!”

“It’s not too much for you, bitch,” spat Iverson. “You want too much? Wait until you have two more up front . . .  _yeah, you like that_. . . I can’t wait to see Shiro and Hunk frotting into your mouth while you scream out my name. God, you have such a good boy-cunt.”

“Tell us how much you like it,” ordered Lance. “Tell us!”

“I – I like it,” cried Keith. “I want more, Daddy!”

They thrust hard and fast inside him. Every so often, one would slip out with a curse. Keith would feel them struggle to get back inside, while they moved in opposite momentums to one another, so that as one came out another thrust in . . .  _in, out, in out_. . . it was like being constantly and consistently filled, while his prostate was pounded with great intensity, and his little fingers toyed with his nipples. Iverson and Lance kissed. Keith saw tongue.

It was such an erotic sight . . .  _old man kissing the middle-aged man, both slamming into the body of a child_  . . . he scratched long lines down his chest, while his back nearly broke in two, and his inner walls clung to two fat cocks with a strong grip. Keith threw open his mouth, as he choked on saliva and sweat. He saw white. The ecstasy coursed through every vein, as his heart pounded loud in his ears, and his eyes rolled back in his head . . .  _overwhelming heat, perfect orgasm_. . . Keith collapsed back onto the mattress, where he panted for breath.

“Oh, you fucking bitch,” roared Iverson.

Keith let exhaustion consume him. There was a rush of warmth as Iverson came deep inside him, screaming out with orgasmic bliss, while Lance – glaring hard down at Keith with a devilish smirk – pulled out to jerk his cock over his boy-breasts. Keith watched with an eager eye, as he fondled the almost flat mounds and tweaked at his nipples. Iverson was already pulling out and collapsed beside him, where he pulled him into a warm embrace and nuzzled against his neck, and made empty promises to buy him from Shiro. The camera still filmed.

A few seconds later, Lance came over his chest. The ropes of come were hot and wet, spurting out over and over, until his tits were a mess of white liquid that he wanted to lick away, but contented himself with opening his mouth to catch the last few shots. Lance soon collapsed in turn, until he was sandwiched between both men. It was so amazingly good that he was almost lulled into a deep sleep. It was heaven on Earth . . .  _perfection_.

“Thank you, Sir,” whispered Keith. “Thank you, Lance.”


End file.
